


How They React To You Getting Injured | WWE Headcanon

by halsteadrhodes



Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [167]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Injury, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Wrestling, wwe headcanon, wwe headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halsteadrhodes/pseuds/halsteadrhodes
Summary: This isn’t Halloween or smut related but I got inspired by takeover: 31This Hc includes these superstars: Adam Cole, Alexa Bliss, Aj Styles, Andrade Cien Almas, Bayley, Becky Lynch, Billie Kay, Bobby Fish, Buddy Murphy, Candice LeRae, Cesaro, Charlotte Flair, Dakota Kai, Drew McIntyre, Elias Samson, Finn Balor, Jey Uso, Jimmy Uso, Kyle O’Reilly, Lana, Maryse, Mickie James, Naomi, Paige, Peyton Royce, Roderick Strong, Roman Reigns, Sasha Banks, Seth Rollins, Stephanie McMahon, Tegan Nox, The Miz, Triple H + Zelina VegaThis was meh….I should do a preference on this….
Relationships: Adam Cole/Reader, Adam Cole/You, Alexa Bliss/Original Female Character(s), Alexa Bliss/Reader, Andrade "Cien" Almas/You, Antonio Cesaro/Reader, Bayley/Reader, Becky Lynch | Rebecca Knox/Original Female Character(s), Becky Lynch/Reader, Billie Kay/Reader, Bobby Fish (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Buddy Murphy/Reader, Candice LeRae/Reader, Cesaro/Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling) & Reader, Charlotte (Professional Wrestling)/You, Dakota Kai | Evie/Original Female Character(s), Dakota Kai/Reader, Drew McIntyre/Original Female Character(s), Drew McIntyre/Reader, Elias Samson/Reader, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Original Female Character(s), Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Reader, Jey Uso/You, Jimmy Uso/You, Kyle O'Reilly/Reader, Lana (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Lana (Professional Wrestling)/You, Lana/Zelina Vega | Rosita/Original Female Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/Original Female Character(s), Maryse Ouellet/Reader, Mickie James/Original Female Character(s), Naomi Knight/Reader, Paige/Reader, Peyton Royce/Original Female Character(s), Peyton Royce/Reader, Roderick Strong/Original Female Character(s), Roderick Strong/Reader, Roman Reigns/Original Female Character(s), Roman Reigns/Reader, Roman Reigns/You, Sasha Banks/Original Female Character(s), Sasha Banks/Reader, Sasha Banks/You, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Original Female Character(s), Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/Reader, Seth Rollins | Tyler Black/You, Stephanie McMahon/Original Female Character(s), Stephanie McMahon/Reader, Stephanie McMahon/You, Tegan Nox/Reader, Tegan Nox/You, The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), The Miz (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Original Female Character(s), Triple H (Professional Wrestling)/Reader, Zelina Vega/Reader, Zelina Vega/You, charlotte flair/reader, mickie james/reader
Series: WWE Imagines/Preferences/Headcanons [167]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138475
Kudos: 6





	How They React To You Getting Injured | WWE Headcanon

**Author's Note:**

> Got a WWE request? send it in.

find this hc on[ Tumblr](https://baybayreigns.tumblr.com/post/631279462468681728/how-they-react-to-you-getting-injured-wwe) and [watty](https://www.wattpad.com/962933305-%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%96%F0%9D%90%84-%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8C%F0%9D%90%80%F0%9D%90%86%F0%9D%90%88%F0%9D%90%8D%F0%9D%90%84%F0%9D%90%92-%F0%9D%90%95%F0%9D%90%8E%F0%9D%90%8B-%F0%9D%9F%90-how-they-react-to-you-getting)

**Adam Cole;**

_Adam will rush over to you unless he isn’t at ringside then he will come out._

_Getting annoyed at your opponent than you. Also, the ref, and the medics when they take too long._

_Adam will verbally abuse your opponent telling them like “You are nothing.” And “How dare you.” So on. All the while shielding you from another attack._

_He’ll normally tell them “What took you so long?” and stop diddle daddling, she’s injured.” The rest of ue will have to hold him back because he gets very overprotective, and letting his anger getting the best of him._

_Adam will be by your side. Trying to comfort you. Give you words of motivation. Mainly saying your opponent will pay. And how you didn’t deserve this._

_All the while looking back at the ref holding back your opponent. Glaring at them._

_If one of Adams opponents hurts you while you are at ringside, then he loses it, brutally beating them up. Course he checks on you first before beating them up. Making sure you are okay. That the medics are helping you. The rest of ue will have to pry him off his opponent._

_Adam will be there with you in the medic room or hospital. Holding your hand as they give you the results._

**Alexa Bliss;**

_Alexa is devastated._

_It pains her to see you are injured._

_She will baby you. Making sure you are okay._

_She will glare at your opponent, or whoever attacked you._

_She will then declare a match with them. Declaring payback. Beating them up as revenge._

**Aj Styles;**

_Aj will rush to the medic room. Going over to you and cupping the side of your face with both hands. looking you over._

_He will then ask the doc if you are okay. When he gets his answer, you will help you get your stuff and get out of there._

_Fussing over you. Making sure you have been fed, that you aren’t thirsty. Etc._

_Cuddling you the best he can without hurting your injury._

_Leaving kisses on the top of your head._

**Andrade Cien Almas;**

_Andrade is angry that your opponent would do that. As well as nervous and worried._

_He would quickly rush over to you once you came through the curtain. Wrapping his arm around your and picking you up._

_Carrying you to the medic room. Telling you that everything is going to be okay._

_Once he has reached the medic room, he will gently put you on the table. Waiting/watching the doc examine you._

_Holding your hand as he mumbled to himself._

_If its bad news, then Andrade will get annoyed and mad that your opponent could be so reckless._

_Andrade will then coddle you. Making sure you are cared for._

**Bayley;**

_Bayley will beat up whoever choose to injure you. With a steel chair._

_During the beat-up she will yell for a medic to come help you. then go back to beating up the superstar who hurt you. brutally beating them up._

_Once she is happy with the beating, she gave to that person, she will then rush over to you. pushing the medics out of the way. Then telling them to hurry up and do their job. She will reassure you that you are okay._

**Becky Lynch;**

_Becky will save you by hitting your opponent in the back with a steel chair. Or their shoulder. Making them recoil. She won’t stop there, she will assault them with the chair till they either run off or just submit, going into the fetal position._

_Becky will then rush over to you. Helping you up. And putting your arm over her shoulder helping you stand up. She will then walk you up the ramp, grumbling about how stupid the person who attacked you is and who they will pay._

_She will then take you to the medic, telling them they should have come, she will stay there as they examine you. keeping a careful eye on them._

_After you get the results, she will care for you. She will also tweet the opponent who attacked you. calling them out and so on…_

**Billie Kay;**

_Billie will baby you. holding you close to her._

_Verbally abusing the female superstar who hurt you._

_Calling for a medic. When the medic comes, she will tell them to help you which they do._

_She will also follow them and you to the back._

_No matter if the injury is non-serious or serious, she will baby you._

**Bobby Fish;**

_Bobby babies you when you get injured. Whether it’s a scratch, bump, bruise, hair pulling, thumb to the eyes, fracture, sprain, bruised ribs, broken bones or rips, tears in the muscle, broken nose, a cut, separation, concussion, steal chair, botched moves, dislocations, torn ligaments, etc._

_To the point, he doesn’t even let you walk, even if the injury has nothing to do with your leg, or ankle or foot, or knee._

_Depending on if you are in ue or just an ally he will rush to ringside. Coming straight over to you. Yelling for a medic._

_If you are still in the ring, he will pull you out, or just put himself in the firing line for you._

_Bobby will try and reassure you. All the while yelling at the ref and your opponent. Honestly, his yelling gives you a headache._

_Bobby will pick you up getting a bit restless waiting for the medics to come. And bring you to them. Course they meet him and you in the middle of the way. Bobby isn’t too happy about. He will then tell them to help you desperately. All the while holding your hand._

_Bobby is with you. Even in the ambulance if you must go in one._

_No matter what the results are of your injury, Bobby will baby you. He takes care of you to the point even if you sneeze, he gets worried._

_He will ramble about your injury and how it’s all the refs and the opponents’ fault._

_He is always by your side. Never leaving it._

_If you have blood on you then he will wipe it off with the towel he has in his back pocket._

_If it is one of ue’s enemies or opponents, then Bobby will seek revenge._

_He will scold you for leaving your destinated resting place._

_“You should be resting.” Bobby scolds you. Making you let out a huff._

_If you even wince, he will ask you if you want pain meds._

**Buddy Murphy;**

_Buddy feels a lot of emotions, pain, fear and anger._

_He will quickly rush to your side once you make it through the curtain. Or to the medic room._

_And hold your hand._

_If it’s Seth who hurt, you then he will tell you Seth will pay, of course, you tell him not to worry about it, but Buddy doesn’t listen._

_Buddy will be there for you, then make sure someone is watching you before giving Seth or whoever it was a piece of his mind._

_If its Seth then Buddy will come back injured, and well the both of you end up taking care of each other._

_However, if not then Buddy will take you home, or to the hotel and take care of you. all the while being a gentleman._

**Candice LeRae;**

_Candice is beyond livid at the person who hurt you._

_She wants revenge and she does it in the most heelish way as possible. Aka, jumping them._

_First, she will make sure you are alright, then she will attack them until they are injured. Sending them a message._

_She will then go back to you. Taking care of you._

**Cesaro;**

_Cesaro is worried about you._

_He will rush over to you when you come through the curtains._

_Wrapping your arm around his shoulder or his waist. Assisting you to the medic room._

_Holding your hand as they examine you. Comforting you. the pad of his thumb rubbing soothing circles on the back of your hand._

_When you go back home or wherever the both of you are staying, Cesaro will take care of you. catering to your every need._

**Charlotte Flair;**

_Charlotte isn’t exactly happy. She is worried about you. but she is also, pissed off at the superstar who attacked you._

_She will help you go towards the gorilla. Then calling for a medic frantically._

_She will make sure you alright and taken care of. She will watch them as well._

_If she doesn’t like the results, then she will get a second opinion._

_Charlotte will then baby you. Comforting you. And taking care of you. She will also, get overprotective._

_Verbally abusing them on twitter._

_Charlotte will then attack them when they least expect it._

**Dakota Kai;**

_Dakota is in a full-blown rage._

_She doesn’t hesitate to hurt whoever hurt you. course with the help of Raquel._

_Once she is happy with the beaten, she gave, she will then come over to you._

_Yelling for medics to help you._

_She will get up the medics if they hurt you._

_She will take care of you. Almost babying you._

**Drew McIntyre;**

_Drew feels a lot of emotions coursing through his veins, guilt, anger and worry._

_Guilt if it is because of him. Also, anger. You don’t deserve to get injured because some superstar is after his championship._

_Drew will suppress his anger in front of you._

_Focusing on you. And how you feel._

_He will make sure a medic can attend to you._

_Hovering above you. And telling you everything will be okay._

_Holding your hand._

_He will even take your bag to the car. Helping you in the car. Depends on the injury though he will still put your seat belt on for you. Even though you protest._

_He will drive at a careful speed._

_When you get home or to a hotel, he will help you inside._

_Drew will cater to your every need. Babying you._

_Watching movies or tv shows with you, cuddle into his side._

_When you doze off Drew will vent on twitter._

_Drew does watch you like a hawk._

**Elias Samson;**

_Elias is more worried than mad. Yes, he is still mad. It is just worry cancels it out._

_He wants to make sure you are okay._

_He will coddle you. hovering over you like a mother hen._

_Making sure the medics look at you._

_Catering to your every need._

_Glaring at anyone who is in your way or path._

_He treats you like you are made of glass._

**Finn Balor;**

_Finn will straight out give a mouthful to the superstar who hurt you. If it is one of his opponents or challengers that hurt you, then he will verbally and physically assault them. “You hurt my girl, I’ll hurt you.” He shouts._

_Multiple refs have to pull him off._

_Finn will then stalk off to you._

_Telling the medics to do their job._

_Finn isn’t too happy when he sees you wincing._

_When they have finally finished, he will take you back to the hotel and look after you. Babying you a bit too much. All the while grumbling about the person who attacked you._

**Jey Uso:**

_Jey is mad, annoyed and worried about you._

_He is there for you when you get taken to the medic room._

_Holding your hand. Being by your side. Comforting you._

_Jey will also, take care of you once the both of you leave the arena._

_Taking your bag for you to the car. Opening the car door._

_Opening the door when you get out. Assisting you to the front door, opening the front door._

_He will then proceed to watch over you like a hawk. You love him but it gets a little overbearing._

_Jey will then tell you how grateful he is that you are in his life._

**Jimmy Uso:**

_Jimmy isn’t exactly all thrilled when you get injured._

_It hurts him to see you injured and in pain._

_Jimmy will be by your side. Holding your hand. Reassuring you._

_If it’s a serious injury Jimmy’s heart will increase every second._

_Jimmy will take good care of you. Taking your bags, opening the car door and door for you._

_Waiting on you hand and foot._

**Kyle O’Reilly;**

_Kyle gets all worried when you get injured. He gets all nervous with any injury you sustain._

_Even more anxious when you decide to still go through the match with a serious injury, like a concussion or some sort of serious injury, like a torn muscle or broken bone._

_Kyle even tries to talk some sense into you. But you just decline and push him out of the way._

_Kyle finds it hard to watch when you get injured. It pains him and breaks his heart all at once._

_When he can’t take it, he will even put his own body in front of you getting the hit instead of you._

_Say if someone attacked you, he would come out and get up them, saving you from their fury._

_Kyle will pull you out of the ring if he has too._

_He will always check on you after the match has finished. Asking you where it hurts. Though he knows because he always keeps a watchful eye on your moves._

_Kyle goes into a fit of rage when one of his enemies/opponents attacks you. He’ll go to you make sure you are okay, also, the rest of the ue boys will come to your aid, then attack the superstar who attacked you._

_Kyle likes to be near you when you get injured. He would follow closely near you if you carried away on a gurney, or assist you by wrapping his arm around you, making sure you put all your body weight on him._

_Kyle never leaves your side. Especially when they are examining you. Holding your hand. Or rubbing his hand up and down in a comforting matter._

_Kyle will get one of the boys to get his and your things. Or get one of them to watch you. While he gets your things._

_If you must be rushed to the hospital, then he will get in the back with you._

_Kyle will baby you, especially in the car. Opening your door. Putting your seatbelt on for you. Asking if you are okay._

_Kyle will voice his concerns to you, which makes you comfort him._

_Getting you food and something to drink. Being by your side. If you must take pain pills or antibiotics, he will make sure you take them._

_Pressing kisses on the top of your head, cheek, forehead, lips and neck, also, your shoulders._

_Watching you from the corner of his eyes._

_“I’m not going to die Kyle; you can leave me for a second.” You mutter._

_Kyle wishes he could take the pain away. He wishes he could transfer the pain you are feeling onto him. But he can't. So, he just watches you wince in pain with sadden eyes._

**Lana;**

_Lana will scream at the superstar who attacked you, before coming to your side._

_She will beg and plead the medics to help you. Which they do._

_Once you know the results of your injury, Lana will take care of you._

_Both of you end up watching Netflix and eating ice cream._

_All the while Lana looks after you._

_Also, baby’s you._

**Maryse;**

_Maryse goes straight up to you._

_Cupping the side of your face. And pouting. Asking where it hurts._

_When you tell her, she gets annoyed at the superstar who hurts you. Insulting them in French._

_Maryse then will turn back around to you. Yelling for a medic._

_When the medics take their sweet old time, she wraps your arm around her and assists you. Unless it’s a neck injury then she won’t move you._

_When the medics finally came. She is relieved, though not much._

_Maryse takes care of. Making sure you okay. She baby’s you. pressing kisses against your face._

_She will also cuss out the superstar who attacked you._

**Mickie James;**

_Mickie comes to your aid, making sure you aren’t attacked again. She will save you from their assault._

_Throwing your arm around her and pulling you away from the danger. Till both of you are backstage._

_She will then call for a medic. Making sure you get thoroughly checked out._

_Being there for you throughout the entire process._

_Reassuring you._

_Rubbing your shoulder._

_“Don’t worry y/n, they will pay.” She promises you._

**Naomi;**

_Naomi isn’t happy. She is also, worried. Yes, but also annoyed, especially if it is your own doing you are injured._

_She will give you an ear full when you get checked out and an earful when she takes you home._

_She will also give you annoyed looks and serious look as well._

_Despite giving you lectures; she will take care of you. And watch you just in case you injure yourself again._

**Paige;**

_Paige gets worried when you get injured. She gets even more nervous when it’s an injury to your neck._

_She doesn’t want you to miss a lot of months out on the bench._

_She is by your side the whole time. holding your hand. Reassuring you. trying not to let her worry show._

_Paige knows accidents happen in the ring, but she just can’t help feeling annoyed._

_She will take care of you either way if it’s a non-serious injury or a serious injury._

**Peyton Royce;**

_Peyton gets all sooky around you. It hurts her to see you injured._

_She smoothers you to the point you can’t breathe._

_She will try and reassure you that you are going to be okay. Calling for medics._

_She will listen intently to what they say._

_She baby’s you to the point you need space._

_If you even, try to get up she will scold you._

_She will then proceed to tell you how grateful she is you are okay and how grateful she is that you are in her life._

_Peyton will then declare to you that she will get revenge._

**Roderick Strong;**

_Roddy is livid. Beyond that._

_More so at the ref and your opponent._

_Yelling for medics to come to your aid. And getting frustrated when they don’t magically come when announced._

_Roddy hovers over you like a hawk._

_Yelling at the ref and your opponent or whoever hurt you._

_His yelling gives you a headache._

_Eventually, he gets fed up waiting for a medic to come out._

_So, he helps you, swinging your arm around him. And helping you up the ramp towards the medics’ room._

_Roddy isn’t exactly thrilled when they come last minute._

_However, if its an injury he can’t move you from then he gets impatient. Then relieved._

_He still hovers over you like a hawk when they check you out._

_Reassuring you. Holding your hand. Telling you that the superstar who hurt you will pay._

_You are sure his blood pressure is up._

_If its an ambulance ride, or you are knocked unconscious. Roddy will be by your side._

_Though he is by your side with whatever injury you sustain._

_Roddy will baby you a little bit too much._

_Helping you out. Giving you pain medication, massages and so on._

_Though that doesn’t stop his ranting. Even if the injury was your fault._

_“Well, I mean It was my fault.” You mumbled._

_“That’s not the point, y/n.” Roddy would say, before going into a tirade. Which you get a headache from._

**Roman Reigns;**

_Roman was a lot of anger towards the superstar who hurt you. especially, if it is a male superstar. He won’t hesitate to berate them and degrade them. Especially, the refs if it was a match you were in and got injured._

_He will also, feel a lot of worries. He doesn’t like seeing his baby girl all hurt._

_Roman watches the medics like a hawk. If they hurt, you then he will say “Careful.”_

_Roman isn’t really satisfied with the medics results, he goes to the best doctor in the town._

_After a more proper test, Roman is satisfied, enough to take you home/ or to the hotel (whichever one)_

_Roman will then proceed to baby you._

_Giving you massages, giving you meds/water if you need them, getting you food and water._

_He treats you like a queen._

**Sasha Banks;**

_Sasha berates whoever hurt you. especially if it is Bayley. She gets right into their faces._

_Sasha won't hold back on shoving them and punching them._

_If it is your own doing, then she will tell you, “You are going to be okay.”_

_She will then go over to you. Checking on you while calling a medic._

_Sasha will be by your side through the entire process. Comforting you. While grumbling to herself._

_Helping you take your stuff to the car. Driving you home._

_She will then take care of you. Making sure you are okay._

_If it’s a serious injury that you have to recover from for weeks, she will comfort you, hugging you tightly._

**Seth Rollins;**

_He worries about you when you get injured. Especially, when it is a serious injury._

_Seth will take revenge by attacking them. Especially with a kendo stick. Or a tirade._

_He will then watch the medics tend to you. making sure they didn’t miss anything._

_He does take you to another doctor to get a second opinion though._

_Treating you like a queen._

_Taking your stuff out to the car. Helping you to the car. Driving you._

_Giving you massages. A lot of kissing._

_He will also, attend to your every need._

**Stephanie McMahon;**

_Stephanie is shocked and worried._

_Stephanie will make sure all the medics help you out._

_She will be by your side. Comforting you. While telling you encouraging words._

_Stephanie will get a lot of doctor opinions. You get the second opinion, but after the fourth one, it got a little bit too much._

_She will take you to the best doctor._

_Steph will then feel mad at the superstar who hurt you. scheming to suspend them._

_Which is then you calm her down, “Accidents happen in the wrestling industry. The important thing is I’m alive.”_

_Steph kind of calms down, but she still is mad. If it is you who caused the injury, then she will tell you to be more careful._

_Stephanie mothers you a bit too much, when the both of you go home._

_She helps you to the car. Helps you get in._

_Helps you out. Helps you to the door, helps you sit or lay down._

_She then proceeds to take care of you. getting you food and water. Pain meds._

_Even if it isn’t a serious injury, she coddles you._

_a lot of kisses to the top of your head. Forehead, lips, neck, shoulders._

**Tegan Nox;**

_She is devo. She knows what you are going through, and how you feel. Also, what’s running through your mindset._

_She will support and comfort you._

_Reassuring you that she will never leave your side. And she doesn’t._

_She will then take care of you. making sure your needs are taking care of._

_She will also, help you with recover if you have to have recovery._

**The Miz;**

_Miz is annoyed and worried for you._

_He threatens to give the person that hurts you a lawsuit. Which makes you give him a displeasure look._

_Miz will be by your side. Nodding at whatever the medics say._

_He will then help you to the car. Carrying your bags, helping you in._

_Driving you back home. Where he can take care of you._

_He will also, rant as well._

**Triple H;**

_He is worried and angry._

_Like Steph Hunter sends you to a doctor outside of wwe._

_Making sure you in the best care of hands._

_He never leaves your side._

_Always comforting you. Side hugging you or hugging you._

_Running his hand up and down your back or arm._

_When both of you get the results. He makes sure you have options if there are any._

_He will then take you back home. Helping you into the car. Driving back home at a slow pace._

_He will then help you out, and into the house. All at a slow pace._

_Hunter will then look after you. tending to your every need. A lot of hugging and kissing. As well as massages._

_He still feels anger to whoever hurt you, but he pushes that down, and focus all of his attention onto you._

**Zelina Vega;**

_She is angry._

_She will shout at the superstar who hurt you and the ref or anyone around whoever you got injured._

_She will make sure you get checked out. Eyeing the medic suspiciously._

_Once they examine you, she takes you home. Bringing your stuff to the car, and helping you in._

_She will baby you. Giving you water and food when you need it. As well as pain meds. Kissing you occasionally. And cuddling you._

_She then tells you her master plan on revenge._

**Author's Note:**

> FEEDBACK IS GREATLY APPRECIATED!


End file.
